


Always the Protector

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: Ben’s Death Theories [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bens death, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Depression mention, Drug Use, Gen, Gore, Horror, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Unhappy Ending, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, other hargreeves are mentioned, the horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Ben died protecting his family, and it seems he’ll have to spend the afterlife the same way.Or how I imagine it would happen if Ben died by The Horrors





	Always the Protector

      This wasn’t the plan. They were supposed to be in and out, barely any fight. There weren’t supposed to be so many people. They shouldn’t have been over run. Allison had gotten the wind knocked out of her and still couldn’t breath let alone talk, Diego was knocked out and Luther was preoccupied keeping them both safe, which left Ben to protect his family. The Horrors were mad, he could feel them struggling to fight to break out and hurt everyone around, he couldn’t let it happen.

 

     “Run!” Ben yelled keeping himself in front them.

 

     “We can’t leave you,” Luther argued.

 

     “Just go! You need to get them out! I’ll cover you!” Luther looked like he wanted to argue but turned and carried their siblings out, leaving Ben.

 

     He wasn’t getting out of this, he knew it. The Horrors were already barely controllable and once they were out. He wouldn’t be able to harness them. But he had to save his siblings. Ben closed his eyes, tears slipping out as the tentacles ripped through his torso, this time actually ripping through the skin. He was a dead man.

 

     The Horrors whipped around, tearing everything they could find apart, the blood, the screams, the wet squish when someone was impaled. It was horrible, but nothing could have prepared Ben for the feeling of one of them wrapping itself around his arm, then his legs and pulling. Ripping him apart. Limb from limb.

 

     He screamed. The pain worse then any torture he went through during training. His arm was gone. Then his leg. The Horrors turned to his torso, ripping into him, leaving his heart and brain untouched.

 

     Eventually they wrapped themselves around his head, moving it enough for him to see his mangled body before jerki-

 

 

     Cold was the first thing he felt. It was the only thing he felt actually, no pain, no feeling. Just numb. Something worse then his worst depressive episodes. He didn’t know where he was. He could barely see, just colourful blurs and garbled noises that may have been words at one point. He drifted around, maybe for years maybe for seconds, everything slowly becoming clearer. He was in the entrance to an alleyway. Everyone completely ignored him as they walked past him.

 

     Until one walked through him.

 

     Ben gasped at the feeling, whipping around to look at the man when he saw the other person in the alley with him.

 

     Klaus.

 

     No words were spoken, just and exchange of money for drugs, the pills quickly down Klaus’s throat mere seconds after he had gotten them. The man walked through Ben again out of the alley, and moments later the world became a hazzy blur again.

 

     Leaving him cold.


End file.
